Sanitary faucets for surface attachment are known in a multiplicity of embodiments as bath faucets, spray faucets, sink faucets, bidet faucets etc. Such a sanitary faucet normally has a valve housing in which, with modern sanitary faucets, a single-lever mixing system is usually placed. To feed warm and cold water and to draw mixed water, such a valve housing usually has several connection mountings, into which connection ends of corresponding water pipe sections can be inserted. This is performed nowadays usually by having the valve housing in the connection mounting exhibit an inner thread into which the connection end of the water pipe section provided with a corresponding outer thread can be screwed. The seal is made as a pressure-stressed sealing ring in a way known in sanitary plumbing engineering.
The above-explained screw connections provided in previously known sanitary faucets of the type in question use much material because the wall thickness of the valve housing and of the water pipe sections must permit applying the threads. Further, the production technique is expensive with the requirement of cutting corresponding threads, etc.